


Smut Between Us (A Deleted Scene from Space Between Us)

by CleverSnail



Series: Space Between Us [3]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Grittyfluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverSnail/pseuds/CleverSnail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This complete and utter Grittyfluff smutfest was originally cut from between Part 6 and Part 7 of Space Between Us. </p>
<p>I consider it a "deleted scene."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smut Between Us (A Deleted Scene from Space Between Us)

They made it from the kitchen to the living room by some miracle, tripping over each other’s feet, shedding clothing as they went, leaving a trail of neckties, belts, shoes, socks, dress shirts. Benny caught up handfuls of Bad Cop’s hair as they kissed, all lips and tongues and teeth, intoxicated by the new and novel taste of each other. Bad Cop traced the sloping lines of Benny’s muscled shoulders and strong back, memorizing him with his hands.

When they finally reached the couch, Benny lay back into the cushions, smiling up at Bad Cop. His face was flushed, and a sheen of perspiration glistened on his upper lip. Bad Cop slowly peeled the tee-shirt off him, and paused to catch his breath. The sight was exquisite: Benny bare-chested before him, arms crossed behind his head, constellations of freckles there begging to be explored with lips and tongue.

Bad Cop bent his head to one perfectly pink nipple, captured it with his mouth, pulling and sucking, until Benny quivered under him, panting, moaning. He kissed a long slow path through Benny’s deliciously soft chest hair to the other hard nipple, lightheaded on the warm scent of Ben: Ivory soap, drugstore aftershave, and clean, fresh sweat. Benny clawed at Bad Cop’s back, wordless, open-mouthed, as his tender nipple was quickly trapped between careful teeth and teasing tongue.

At last, Bad Cop released him and sat up, straddling Benny’s hips. He pulled his own shirt off over his head impatiently, flung it behind the couch. Beneath him, Benny’s chest was a crooked trail of reddening bites, his nipples shining with saliva.

Quick as a flash, Benny was undoing Bad Cop’s zipper, thrusting a bold hand deep into his boxers. The feel of Benny’s hand tight around his hard cock nearly tipped Bad Cop off the couch. He grasped at the cushions and drew in breath through clenched teeth as Benny shimmied Bad Cop’s trousers down over his hips and carefully guided his swollen cock free. Before Bad Cop could protest, Benny had squirmed lithely out from under him.

“Sit down, B.,” he instructed.

Bad Cop did as he was told, heart hammering in his chest. Benny tugged Bad Cop’s trousers down until they pooled at his ankles, and then rose again to press their mouths together, hard. Benny gripped the back of Bad Cop’s neck, fingers playing in his hair, pushing him deeper and deeper into the kiss. Bad Cop felt as if he was being entirely consumed from the inside out. Jags of arousal pricked at his insides as their tongues slid smoothly against one another. Then, without a word, Benny pulled away. He fell to his knees on the carpet, spread Bad Cop’s legs roughly apart, and swallowed his cock.

White hot pleasure bloomed in Bad Cop’s belly at the gorgeous feel of it, of Benny enveloping him entirely with mouth and hand. Benny’s rhythm was methodical, relentless. Bad Cop was gasping for breath in moments. Every delicious stroke began to coalesce quickly in his groin. He wasn’t going to last long at all. Not with the mesmerizing view he had of the beautiful man between his legs devouring his cock like it was a five-star meal. Benny gripped the base of Bad Cop’s cock tightly, an attempt to delay the inevitable as long as possible, but there was no real hope of that. He was going over. Soon.

Bad Cop closed his eyes and settled into the mind-bending sensation of Benny driving his mouth along the full length of his painfully hard cock, over and over again. Benny was tireless, every fierce downstroke sending fireworks of pleasure through Bad Cop’s body. His entire crotch was slick with Benny’s warm saliva. It was wet and wicked and _glorious_. Soon Bad Cop could hear Benny humming—humming!—contentedly as he went down on him, and the vibrations on his cock swiftly sent him to the edge.

He squeezed Benny’s arm—a warning—“I’m _so close_.” Benny gave a quick nod of approval without slackening pace. And in that moment Bad Cop surrendered, let the expanding wave engulf him, gave over to it completely, eyes screwed shut, hands pressing desperately against Benny’s strong shoulders. He whispered Benny’s name as he came, fingers brushing the side of Benny’s long throat, feeling Benny drink him down. Perfection in a moment. Bad Cop collapsed back into the cushions, boneless, wordless, nearly senseless.

Benny clambered up into his lap, his cock pushing insistently at Bad Cop’s belly through his trousers. He drew Bad Cop into a slow, deep kiss, his mouth swollen now, his tongue tangy with the taste of Bad Cop’s pleasure. Bad Cop pulled back gently from the kiss to look Benny in the face. Astoundingly blue eyes gazed back at him—scars and all—with naked affection, a lazy smile playing on Benny’s reddened lips.

“Thank you,” said Bad Cop. He touched Benny’s cheek. Benny leaned into his hand.

“You are so _very_ welcome, B.,” Benny replied, and kissed Bad Cop’s palm.

“Now it’s your turn. Sit back, Ben.”

Benny already had his trousers to his knees before Bad Cop could switch places on the couch with him. Bad Cop chuckled, hand on Benny’s thigh. “Need it bad, eh?”

“From you? _Yes._ NOW _._ ”

Bad Cop pulled off Benny’s trousers and sat back on his heels to savor the sight of perfectly naked Ben on the couch, legs spread wide, chewing at his lower lip, ready for him. It was one of the most wildly arousing things he’d ever seen. He was going to enjoy every moment of this.

Slowly, deliberately, Bad Cop took Benny’s cock into his mouth, began to ease him as far down his throat as he could, centimeter by maddening centimeter. Benny moaned deliriously as Bad Cop progressed, slowly, slowly, warmth melting beautifully into warmth. Soon Benny’s knees began to shake uncontrollably, his hands balled into quivering fists, white as bone at the knuckles. Benny threw his head back, took huge hitching breaths.

When Bad Cop at last reached the base of Benny’s cock he paused, feeling Benny’s length pulsing in his throat in time to the hammering of Benny’s heartbeat. Benny was making low keening sounds now, well beyond the capacity for words. Bad Cop took that as his cue, pulling back, letting his teeth scrape gently, gently along Benny’s flesh, until he could wrap his lips around Benny’s swollen cockhead again.

Bad Cop quickly set up the rhythm he knew would bring Benny to the edge and over, sucking, teasing, devouring, sliding his mouth along Benny’s warm slick cock. He was caught up entirely in the heady, musky scent of him, the marvelous salty taste of him, reveling in the magnificent sensation of Benny’s cock filling his mouth. Benny could no longer keep still, his entire body shuddering with every deep downstroke. Bad Cop quickened his pace. Benny writhed like a lizard beneath him.

Within moments Benny was keening “I’m comingggg…” and then he was crying out, releasing over and over into Bad Cop’s throat. Benny’s hands tangled helplessly in Bad Cop’s hair as he came. Bad Cop clung to Benny’s thighs, sucking gently as the spasms subsided, unwilling to waste even a taste of that perfect pleasure.

When he finally raised his head, Benny was looking down at him, chest heaving, neck flushed with orgasm.

“Come up here so I can hold you,” Benny said.

Bad Cop did.

They fell messily into each other’s arms. Benny rested his head against Bad Cop’s shoulder, swirled his fingers slowly through his chest hair. Benny didn’t look up when at last he spoke. Bad Cop could hear nerves playing at the edge of Benny’s voice, and it split his heart in two.

“Will you stay with me tonight, B? Please, I want to wake up with you. Stay, okay?”

Bad Cop held Benny close, felt Benny’s breath against his neck, his heart beating against his own, skin to skin, all space between them gone in this one gentle moment.

“I’m not going anywhere, Ben. I’m staying right here with you.”


End file.
